1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electroluminescence display device and method of driving such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of display device uses electroluminescence (EL) light-emitting elements to generate images. Each EL element generates light based on a supplied current. The luminance of light tends to vary based on the transistor characteristics of each pixel. For example, variations in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor of each pixel may cause differences in luminance, which adversely affects display quality.
Attempts have been made to correct (or, compensate) variances in the threshold voltages of the driving transistors. However, if the current supplied to each EL element decreases, for example, as a result of increasing display resolution, correction may not be achieved. In particular, non-uniformity in a displayed image may be intensified at low gray scale values (e.g., small current regions) because the characteristics of the EL elements substantially vary at these values. The degradation in luminance increases when maximum current supplied to the EL elements.